Chasing Cherry
by AuroraDM
Summary: How do you fall in love with the whole world watching?
1. Chapter 1

Just enjoy and hope you like it!

 **Chasing Cherry**

 _Chasing Liberty Remake_

By

AuroraDM

 _How do you fall in love with the whole world watching?_

Di salah satu bangunan megah di pusat pemerintahan metropolitan Tokyo, seorang gadis berusia sekitar 18 tahun sedang menyibukkan dirinya dalam balutan gaun yang beberapa menit sekali ia ganti dengan gaun indah lainnya. Beberapa baju terlihat tergeletak tak beraturan diatas ranjang mewah di tengah-tengah kamar. Pilihan akhirnya jatuh kepada sebuah gaun satin berwarna merah muda yang nampak sangat elegan beserta bolero bulu yang senada dengan warna gaunnya. Penampilannya seketika membuat gadis cantik berambut pirang berkilau itu menatap puas terhadap refleksi dirinya sendiri. Setelah penampilannya dirasa sempurna, gadis itu segera berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah anggun. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahunan dan beberapa laki-laki dewasa berpakaian jas hitam rapi segera menyambutnya sedetik setelah pintu kamar terbuka. Langkah anggunnya terus melaju menuju teras bangunan dan seketika terhenti saat melihat sesosok lelaki tampan yang berdiri disamping mobil sportnya seraya membawa beberapa kuntum bunga mawar merah yang terlihat tak berbentuk. Senyum gadis itu seketika mengembang.

"Hai, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Oh tidak Sakura, tentu saja. Oh wow…kau terlihat…sangat cantik"

"Kau juga tampan, seperti biasanya Yahiko. Oh ngomong-ngomong apa itu yang ditanganmu?"

"Oh iya maaf aku lupa memberikannya. Tadinya aku membawa sebuket mawar yang indah, tapi penjaga memeriksanya dan merusaknya. Kau tahu kan seperti apa" Yahiko mengulurkan tiga tangkai bunga mawar yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

"Ini indah. Setidaknya kau masih memberiku bunga". Sakura menerimanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Jadi kapan kita akan memulai kencan kita keluar dari sini?"

"Tentu saja sekarang, melebihi yang kau inginkan. Ayo kita pergi!" Sakura sangat bersemangat sampai menarik tangan Yahiko untuk memasuki mobil sport didepannya. Yahiko membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura, lalu dia bergegas menuju kemudi. Mobil yang mereka naiki segera melaju meninggalkan bangunan megah tersebut menuju jalan raya. Tentu tak lupa dengan iring-iringan beberapa mobil van hitam dibelakang mereka.

" _Cherry meninggalkan kediaman. Semua agen berada dalam posisi". Perintah seorang lelaki dalam earphone yang tersambung dengan beberapa agen yang mengiringi perginya Sakura dan Yahiko._

0000000000

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang malam ini" Sakura berkata dengan senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang selepas ia menyesap wine didepannya.

"Aku juga"

"Yah kau tahu akhirnya kau mengajakku berkencan setelah sekian lama kita dekat. Kau satu-satunya lelaki yang berani mendekatiku dan mengajakku berkencan. Ini tak sulit kan?".

"Memang sangat sulit untukku pada awalnya untuk membulatkan tekadku mendekatimu, kau tahu kan selalu ada orang-orang kaku itu disekitarmu dan aku merasa terintimidasi" Yahiko menatap sekeliling dan Sakura paham akan apa yang dirasakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Mereka memang terlalu over protektif, mengikuti kesana kemari. Mengingat beberapa kejahatan yang terjadi belakangan ini diantara tokoh politik. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang aku ada disini denganmu".

"Tentu saja Sakura, sudah kewajiban mereka menjagamu. Ya aku juga senang akhirnya makan malam denganmu"

" _Cherry terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya". Ucap lelaki di earphone._

" _Ini kencan pertamanya, sangat wajar". Balas wanita berambut merah yang duduk sekitar sepuluh meter dari meja yang Sakura tempati saat ini._

" _Aku sangat membenci kencan pertama, sangat menyakitkan"._

" _Oh kau mulai berbicara kenangan paitmu?_

" _Tidak Karin, semua orang pasti merasakan itu. Aku bicara secara umum"._

Disamping itu beberapa pengunjung restoran mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain sembari mencuri pandang kearah Sakura. Sakura mencoba mengabaikan sekeliling dan melanjutkan obrolan dengan Yahiko.

"Hallo" Tiba-tiba seorang ibu muda dengan anak perempuannya menghampiri Sakura dengan membawa sebuah kamera pocket ditangannya. Wanita tersebut terlihat gugup.

"Hai" Balas Sakura ramah.

"Apakah kamu ingin mengambil gambar?" Ucap Sakura seketika saat ia melihat kamera digenggaman wanita itu.

"Hanya jika anda tidak keberatan…Aku sangat senang".

"Oke baiklah, kemarilah" Dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah Sakura. Tangannya memberikan gesture untuk mengajak wanita didepannya serta anaknya mendekat.

"Oh ini akan menjadi sebuah hal yang hebat. Aku datang dari Hokkaido dan aku memberikan suara kepada ayahmu" kata wanita itu hati-hati dengan senyuman gugup.

"Terima kasih, senang mendengarnya".

"Ayahmu sangat pantas mendapatkannya. Ehmm…anak-anak berdirilah mendekat, aku akan mengambil gambar"

"Ya mendekatlah, berdiri disampingku" Sakura memeluk kedua anak perempuan itu. Yahiko tersenyum dan semakin mendekat kearah Sakura bersiap menatap Sakura. Seketika wanita tadi mengernyit dan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk Yahiko minggir agar ia tak terlihat di gambar yang diambilnya. Yahiko akhirnya sadar diri dan mundur dengan raut wajah jengah.

"Oh bagus. Terima kasih" Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia melihat hasil foto Sakura dan kedua anaknya.

"Terima kasih kembali, semoga hari kalian menyenangakan di Kota Tokyo".

"Terima kasih" Wanita itu berterima kasih kembali membalas keramahan Sakura. Banyak pengunjung yang sudah tak lagi mencuri pandang kearah kedua kepala yang berbeda warna tersebut. Mereka sekarang terlihat menatap Sakura dan Yahiko secara terang-terangan.

"Apakah itu Haruno Sakura" Beberapa orang berbisik untuk meyakinkan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang ini.

"Sakura, bagaimana kamu bisa hidup dengan orang-orang yang selalu mengikutimu disetiap kau berpijak? Seperti tidak ada privasi". Yahiko berkata dengan heran dan nada agak kesal melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ini bagian dari pelayanan masyarakat, kau tahu kan ini merupakan bagian dari pekerjaan. Selama beberapa tahun menjadi putri Gubernur dan enam tahun tinggal di Gedung Sentral membuatku terbiasa melakukan hal itu " Sakura mencoba menjelaskan seolah semuanya tidak ada yang salah dan ia menikmatinya.

"Maksudku, aku pikir kau tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian yang berlebihan seperti ini jika kau bukan putri tunggal Perdana Menteri Haruno, dan hanya bangsawan saja seperti dulu" Yahiko mencoba mengerti dan ia menggenggam jemari Sakura untuk mencairkan suasana. Karin menatap mereka tajam dari sudut ruangan. Berhati-hati akan setiap gerakan mencurigakan yang terjadi disekeliling Sakura.

"Uhmm…aku dengar kau akan masuk Universitas Tokyo?"

"Yah, orang tuaku sangat mendorongku untuk masuk ke universitas itu sejak aku masih sekolah menengah pertama" Yahiko menjawab dengan tatapan yang tak nyaman karena dia tidak terlalu minat memasuki universitas tersebut.

"Aku yakin orang tuamu menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, dan membuatmu memasuki Universitas Tokyo adalah sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Kau tahu sendiri susahnya memasuki universitas itu tapi nyatanya kau berhasil melakukannya. Itu hebat Yahiko!" Sakura terus memberikan pujiannya dengan harapan untuk memberikan semangat lebih kepada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Yahiko mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat mengagumkan.

Karin melihat tiga orang remaja lelaki berusia sama seperti Yahiko melewatinya dengan gesture tubuh yang mencurigakan. Tatapannya menajam.

" _Kakashi kita mempunyai sesuatu di arah jam sembilan" Karin berkomunikasi dengan Kakashi melalui earphone dengan waspada._

Sakura terus berbincang dengan Yahiko sesekali tertawa ringan, ia tak menyadari ada beberapa remaja laki-laki yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Hei..aku akan membuat malam ini akan semakin diingat". Interupsi salah satu remaja lelaki disampingnya seketika memutuskan atensi Sakura dari Yahiko. Sakura mengernyit bingung menatap mereka. Lelaki itu menyembunyikan salah satu tangannya dibalik jaket yang ia kenakan seperti akan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Tatapan Karin semakin menajam melihat tangan remaja lelaki yang tak jauh dari Sakura.

" _Dia di depan Cherry sekarang. Semuanya pergi!" perintah Karin tegas membuat semua agen yang berada diposisinya bergerak secepat kilat menuju arah Sakura. Hal itu membuat semua pengunjung rastoran terkejut. Beberapa agen bahkan terlihat menaiki meja untuk menjangkau Sakura dan mengamankan ketiga remaja itu._

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Kata Sakura nyaris berteriak menyadari kekacauan yang terjadi

"Hei berhenti! Mereka temanku!" Yahiko berteriak berusaha menghentikan para agen yang mengunci ketiga temannya. Sontak mebuat Sakura menatap Yahiko bingung.

0000000000

To be continue…

How's this story? Please leave the review, so i know what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Just enjoy and hope you like it!

 **Chasing Cherry**

 _Chasing Liberty Remake_

By

AuroraDM

 _How do you fall in love with the whole world watching?_

Sebagian agen seketika menyerbu Yahiko dan mengunci tangannya.

"Hei lepaskan aku!" Yahiko berkata keras tapi tak dihiraukan. Para agen segera memeriksa Yahiko dan ketiga remaja yang ia akui temannya itu. Kakashi memeriksa jakit yang dikenakan salah satu remaja yang beberapa menit lalu menginterupsi makan malam Yahiko dan Sakura. Kakashi melepaskan secara paksa jaket tersebut dan memeriksa apa yang ada dibaliknya. Tangannya merogoh saku dan ditemukan sebuah kamera pocket didalamnya. Ia pun mendesah.

"Ini sungguh di luar batas!" ungkap Yahiko kesal

"Itu hanya kamera". Teman Yahiko menyela dengan nada tinggi

" _Oke semuanya sudah berakhir, jalan aman". Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan salah satu agen melalui earphone._

"Aku sangat menyesal, seharusnya ini menjadi saat yang mengesankan". Ungkap Sakura dengan nada lembut dan menatap Yahiko intens, menunggu laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu. Yahiko mendesah.

"Kupikir aku harus menunggu mereka, mereka teman-temanku". Balas Yahiko dengan perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Oh tidak, ayolah, ini masih sore. Kita bisa pergi menonton film atau sesuatu". Sakura panik sambil menunjukkan jam di pergelangan tangannya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Yahiko agar melanjutkan kencan mereka. Yahiko kembali mendesah, ditatapnya malas Sakura.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar perempuan hebat yang pernah aku temui. Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang terlalu di luar kendaliku. Maaf aku pikir aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini". Sakura menatap kecewa kepergian Yahiko setelah ia mengatakan hal yang cukup menyedihkan itu.

"Harusnya kau menciumku saat ini". Kata Sakura bermonolog lirih menatap punggung Yahiko yang kian menjauh.

0000000000

" _Karin menuju Setral, pulang bersama Cherry". Kata Kakashi di earphone yang terhubung pada para agen._

"Selamat malam". Sambut penjaga di teras Gedung Sentral. Sakura terlalu marah saat ini sehingga tak menghiraukannya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa-gesa menjapai ruang oval di Gedung Sentral.

"Sungguh anak yang malang" Kakashi seketika berkata dengan menatap kepergian Sakura dihadapannya.

"Setidaknya dia sudah kembali kerumah dengan aman". Balas Karin disampingnya, membuat Kakashi segera memutar pandangannya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau akan pulang dengan aman?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku meneleponmu ketika aku sampai disana?" Balas Karin bertanya dengan santai.

"Tentu" Kakashi tersenyum simpul lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya " Kau tentu tak akan meneleponku kan?"

"Tidak" Jawab Karin lalu segera beranjak pergi

0000000000

Sakura dengan segala kekecewaannya melangkah cepat menuju pintu ruang oval tanpa melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Hai Sakura, bagaimana kencannya?" Tanya salah satu agen yang berjaga tepat di samping pintu ruang oval.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Aku perlu bicara dengannya saat ini".

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke dalam Sakura". Dua agen di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu segera menghadang langkah Sakura. Sakura memberontak menerobos dan berhasil masuk ruangan.

"Hei Sakura, tidak, tunggu".

Sakura melangkah mantap memasuki ruangan itu dengan segudang kalimat kekesalan yang sudah membumbung di dalam otakknya. Emerald jernihnya menemukan sesosok pria paruh baya di depan kursi kebesarannya seraya menandatangani sesuatu.

"Ayah" Panggil Sakura langsung, Perdana Menteri Haruno segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang tersusun rapi diatas mejanya.

"Apakah ini caranya kau memperbolehkanku pergi? Aku tak percaya agen rahasiamu memenuhi seluruh penjuru restoran. Kau benar-benar merusak kencanku! Dan sepertinya aku akan mati sebelum aku pernah kecan sampai base ketiga. Maksudku base kedua. Ini kencan pertamaku dan orang-orangmu merusaknya begitu saja" Keluh Sakura panjang lebar bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk ayahnya mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Di akhir kalimatnya, Sakura menghembuskan napas kasar. Perdana Menteri Haruno tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepala serasa memberi kode untuk Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Sakura terdiam, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Terlihat ada lima petinggi Negara Jepang yang sekarang ini berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura seperti kehilangan suaranya saat itu juga.

"Sakura?" Akhirnya ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu.

Sakura memutar bola matanya kemudian mendesah lirih "Sepertinya aku akan bicara denganmu tentang hal ini nanti"

"Tidak, tidak, tinggallah, ambil kursimu. Kami hanya membicarakan sesuatu untuk pertemuan PBB nanti. Bagaimana untuk membujuk Uni Eropa mengadopsi cara kami memberikan bantuan kemanusiaan dan teknologi kedokteran ke negara-negara berkembang. Tapi kau mendapat kencan yang buruk jadi kita harus focus pada masalah itu sekarang" Ayahnya segera menyela.

"Oh tidak, aku jadi menyesal telah mengganggu, permisi aku kan pergi" Sakura sangat malu dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan oval saat ini juga. Sepeninggal Sakura, Perdana Menteri Haruno segera menanyakan arti dari perkataan putrinya beberapa menit yang lalu kepada kelima petinggi yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Jadi apa lagi yang dimaksud dengan base ketiga?"

"Aku pikir itu sesuatu yang berada di bawah pinggang","Tidak ingat, pak", "Mungkin itu hanya pemandu sorak". Mereka sera menjawabnya bersahut-sahutan. Perdana Menteri Haruno mengangguk, mungkin ia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Senang aku bertanya"

0000000000

Sakura mengaduk-aduk sarapannya dengan tak berselera.

"Sakura, aku tahu bahwa berpacaran adalah hal yang sedikit sulit untuk kamu". Kata ayahnya memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Mencoba mustahil" Sela Sakura malas.

"Dan kau tahu bahwa keselamatan tambahan sangat diperlukan"

"Mereka menghancurkan kencannya. Dia benar-benar menyukali anak laki-laki itu" Ucap ibunya menginterupsi perkataan ayahnya.

"Oh ok,ok, Seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di posisi 24 dikelasnya, bermain Xbox dua menit sehari, dan ingin pergi ke sekolah seni" Ucapan ayahnya seketika membuat Sakura serta ibunya keheranan.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kakashi"

"Aku tidak ingin seorang laki-laki yang memakai kaca mata hitam pada malam hari, Oh maaf Kakashi. Mendengarkan kencan makan malamku. Itu sudah sepenuhnya seperti penyalahgunaan kekuasaan! Aku berusia 18 tahun dan aku ingin pergi keluar untuk kencan tanpa ada orang-orang berjas kuni disekelilingku, Oh maaf lagi Hidan. Bersembunyi dibalik semua pohon. Sama sekali tidak ada privasi" Kesal Sakura menggebu.

"Sayang, aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungimu"

"Ayah, aku bukan lagi gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun yang hanya akan berdansa denganmu di sebuah pesta"

"Ya, kau benar" Ucap ayahnya melunak

"Permisi pak, ini Wakil Perdana Menteri sedang menelepon. Dia bilang ini sangat mendesak". Kakashi menyela pembicaraan keluarga itu dengan membawa sebuah telepon ditangannya.

"Ayah, kau harus benar-benar membawaku ikut pertemuan di Praha minggu depan" Ucap Sakura memohon sebelum ayahnya beranjak. Ayahnya segera tersenyum dan membalas,

"Kita akan lihat"

"Ayah, apakah kau ingat Hyuga Hinata?" Tanya Sakura antusias menyusul langkah ayahnya,

"Putri Duta Besar kita untuk Perancis" Jawab ibunya

"Ya, Dia akan berada di Praha dan dia mengundangku untuk datang ke Noisily Festival. Dan aku ingin pergi".

"Oh ya Hinata, gadis kecil Hiashi. Itu taka pa-apa aku kira"

"Tanpa penjaga. Satu agen" Ibunya memperingatkan.

"Terima kasih bu, ya aku hanya ingin satu agen saja"

"Dua. Kakashi dan Karin. Tawaran final"

"Hanya Kakashi dan Karin, janji?"

"Jangan pernah meminta Perdana Menteri untuk berjanji, saying". Ibunya kembali memperingatkan dan tersenyum.

"Tentu tidak, aku hanya menanyakan pada ayahku. Janji?"

"Janji"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan segera menghambur memeluk ayahnya erat. Mungkin akan menjadi perjalanan indah dan menantang yang pernah ia lakukan.

To be continued

How's this story? Please leave the review, so i know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on ;)

Stevyje, Savanass, , Shinaciku, and Hatakemiko.


	3. Chapter 3

Just enjoy and hope you like it!

 **Chasing Cherry**

 _Chasing Liberty Remake_

By

AuroraDM

 _How do you fall in love with the whole world watching?_

"Jadi mungkin kita bisa membicarakan tentang aku yang akan meninggalkan Praha untuk pergi ke Berlin Noisily Festival?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mengikuti ayahnya menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Lupakan saja" PM Haruno seketika berbicara saat mendengar acara yang ingin didatangi oleh Sakura.

"Oh tidak! Aku sudah berulang kali membaca mengenai itu dan pada dasarnya itu merupakan salah satu aksi perdamaian" Sanggah sakura saat ayahnya tidak setuju akan idenya.

"Tidak Sakura, itu pada dasarnya adalah pesta seks" Kata PM Haruno tajam.

"Tidak, jika aku tetap menjadi gadis kecilmu yang polos seperti ini. Tenang saja" Sakura tersenyum manis berharap ayahnya akan luluh terhadap permintaannya.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi, Sakura. Jawabannya tetap tidak" Kata PM Haruno mutlak lalu mencium sekilas pipi Sakura.

"Pak, Wakil Perdana Menteri masih menunggu" Interupsi salah satu agen, membuat dua orang bermarga Haruno tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya. PM Haruno segera menuruni tangga terakhir dan menuju tempat Wakil PM berada.

0000000000

Di dalam pesawat kenegaraan Sakura mulai berpikir keras bagaimana caranya dia mendapat izin untuk pergi ke Noisily Festival bersama Hinata. Dia termenung selama beberapa menit, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Oke di Praha, aku akan memenuhi semua kewajiban diplomatikku. Aku akan pergi ke resepsi, konser dengan Hinata dimana aku akan dikontrol oleh dua agen. Hari selanjutnya aku akan melakukan beberapa hal untuk hidupku dan dua hari kemudian aku akan pergi ke Noisily Festival. Lalu kembali ke Praha untuk bertemu kalian dan pulang kemudian pergi ke kampus. Bukankah ini rencana yang fantastis?"

"Tidak, tetap hapus Noisily Festival"

"Ayah, aku sudah berusia 18 tahun, dan jika kau membiarkan aku pergi ke Noisily Festival, mungkin aku akan memilih kau lagi untuk menjadi PM"

"Sakura, kau adalah anak yang sangat lucu"

"Ibu…"

"Maaf sayang ibu tidak bisa membantumu"

0000000000

 **Praha**

Selama di Praha, keluarga PM Haruno melakukan semua kewajiban diplomatiknya selama G8 Summit digelar. Beberapa media lokal maupun internasional sangat tertarik untuk meliput mereka di berbagai tempat dan menjadi siaran live di seluruh dunia. Bahkan para awak media sangat menyoroti sikap Sakura yang sangat ramah dan menikmati setiap kegiatan diplomatiknya. Waktu bergulir, dan liputan berakhir saat PM Haruno menghadiri pesta di Museum Nasional Praha.

"Sakura" Sesosok gadis bersurai indigo berjalan anggun menghampiri Sakura.

"Ohh…Hinata! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sakura terkejut dan langsung memeluk Hinata

"Bagus, sangat bagus"

"Hinata?" PM Haruno seketika bertanya kepada Mebuki meminta sedikit penjelasan. Mebuki hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura karena terlambat. Para penjaga hari ini sangat kewalahan untuk mencariku" perkataan Hinata sontak membuat trio Haruno tersebut tertawa.

"Hinata, kau sekarang sudah dewasa. Lihatlah dirimu" Mebuki mengamati Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Ya, ini terjadi begitu saja" Balas Hinata sambil memeluk Mebuki. Hinata kemudian bersalaman dengan PM Haruno dan mengobrol.

"Apa yang ada di mulutmu? Permen?" Tanya PM Haruno saat Hinata tertawa

"Tidak, ini tindik. Apa anda menyukainya?". Balas Hinata santai sembari tersenyum

"Tidak" Hinata memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban PM Haruno.

"Oh Tuan Haruno maaf karena anda tidak menyukainya, tapi para lelaki menyukai hal ini dan menganggapnya keren. Dan aku…"

"Ah Hinata, mari berbaur kesana!" Sakura segera memotong perkataan Hinata dengan menarik gadis itu ke tengah ruangan.

"Dia gadis yang baik sayang" Mebuki berusaha untuk menenangkan PM Haruno.

"Hmm…kira-kira apa lagi yang dia tindik.."

"Oh, santai saja Kizashi"

"Bagaimana caranya bersantai?"

"Menetapkan batasan. Kau mengasihi orang" Mebuki memberi sedikit nasehat kemudian mencium pipi suaminya, seketika ia pun mengernyit.

"Apakah kau merokok?"

"Aku merokok dengan Raja. Tidak sopan jika menolak"

0000000000

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan beriringan sembari menggenggam gelas sampanye di tangannya.

"Aku sangat mencintai sampanye" Ucap Sakura kemudian menyesapnya.

"Ya, dan seseorang yang berusia 18 tahun di Eropa baik-baik saja jadinya. Oh tidak, aku tidak percaya mereka masih mengikutimu. Pergilah kalian orang-orang militer!" Hinata melirik arah belakang mereka dan sedikit menyentak.

"Itu tidak baik, aku berulang kali mencoba mengusir mereka tapi sama sekali tidak bekerja"

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Aku menyingkirkan pengasuh anak waktu aku berumur 14 tahun"

"14 tahun?"

"Ya, karena aku takut tidak bisa sama sekali merasakan dunia yang bebas"

"Cheers" dua orang gadis itu tertawa. Hinata menatap lekat kearah Sakura sambil tersenyum ganjil.

"Apa?"

0000000000

PM Haruno dan Mebuki sedang berbincang dengan para koleganya. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama dan saat PM Haruno menoleh ke samping, ia melihat Sakura dan Hinata telah berganti pakaian kasual dan berjalan kearahnya saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan, terima kasih telah menemukan Hinata untuk bergaul dengan Sakura" Ucap PM Haruno sarkastik sambil menatap Mebuki. Mebuki hanya tersenyum.

"Ya itu putri kamu".

"Sampai jumpa lagi ibu, dan terima kasih banyak Ayah. Aku mencintai kalian" Ucap Sakura gembira kemudian dengan langkah terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan pesta dengan Hinata.

"Lihat kan Sakura, semua orang menyukai rambut barumu" Kata Hinata saat Sakura menariknya menjauh.

"Sedikit perubahan rencana, Pak Perdana Menteri?" salah satu agen bertanya

"Kalian sudah bersamaku dalam waktu yang lama, pasti tahu bagaimana menanganinya"

0000000000

Di salah satu sudut kota Hinata dan Sakura sedang merencanakan perjalanan mereka untuk ke Noisily Festival

"Kita menghabiskan satu hari ke Noisily Festival dan kemudian kita akan pergi ke klub temanku. Dan Sakura, kau harus tahu bahwa itu adalah tempat terpanas di dunia". Sakura tertawa mendengarnya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Sakura apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah"

"Dan mengubah warna rambutku menjadi merah muda sebelum pesta adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Ini sempurna" Sakura senang karena orang-orang tidak mengenalinya

" _Kau mendapatkan jet lag, Karin?" Tanya Kakashi pada Karin yang saat ini membuntuti Sakura_

" _Tidak"_

" _Benarkah? Aku mendapatkannya dan itu sangat mengerikan"_

" _Aku mengambil tumbuhan herbal"_

" _Tumbuhan herbal?"_

" _Ya"_

"Hinata aku benar-benar sangat senang dan tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa lagi"

"Itu bukan apa-apa Sakura, tenanglah dan nikmati" Mereka berdua tertawa dan tidak memperhatikan jalan didepan mereka. Tanpa sadar, Sakura kembali menabrak seseorang lelaki di depannya.

"Oh maaf, maaf"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa" Lelaki tersebut membalas tersenyum, Hinata mengajaknya segera pergi tetapi Sakura terpaku pada wajah lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sangat tampan, berkulit putih yang kontras dengan rambut dark blue dengan bagian belakang sedikit mencuat. Lelaki tersebut mengenakan jaket kulit hitam yang semakin mempertegas kesan manly pada dirinya.

"Sakura, ayolah"

"Oke" Balas Sakura, tapi matanya tak teralihkan dari lelaki didepannya. Sakura tersenyum lebar pada lelaki tersebut.

"Ada banyak lagi di dalam" Kata Hinata sambil menyeret Sakura. Lalu mereka segera masuk ke dalam klub yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Hinata, kau benar sekali. Ada banyak lelaki tampan disini".

"Oh dan tunggu sampai di Berlin. Ada 500.000 lelaki tampan dengan kejantanan besar seperti tadi".

"Wow kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan dan aku tidak sabra menunggu. Ini akan menjadi gila!" Balas Sakura sambil tertawa.

Music keras mengalun dan Sakura serta Hinata segera berbaur ke tengah lantai dansa sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan music yang terdengar. Sakura terhanyut dengan hysteria yang ada dalam klub. Ia memfokuskan matanya pada dj di depannya, ia tertawa. Tapi tawa itu seketika luntur saat melihat seseorang tak jauh dari stage dj tersebut. Ia mulai menatap sekeliling dan terlihat ada banyak agen yang telah tersebar di segala penjuru klub itu.

"Oh tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

Sakura segera berbalik dan mendapati Karin tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Ayahku bilang hanya dua dari kalian!" Sakura berkata dengan marh

"Tidak, itu hanya keamanan" Karin segera menjawab

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Mereka hanya orang-orang lokal" Kakashi menimpali ucapan Karin untuk menenangkan Sakura sejenak.

Sakura tidak menghiraukannya, lalu beranjak pergi.

" _Cherry menuju kamar mandi" Kakashi segera memberikan informasi pada para agen._

Sakura dan Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyusun rencana agar mereka berdua bisa kabur dari penjagaan para agen. Dan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya memiliki rencana yang hebat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata menarik lengan baju Sakura keluar kamar mandi.

"Jangan lihat ke belakang, jangan lihat" Hinata memperingatkannya berulang kali. Dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh. Karin dan Kakashi seketika menoleh.

"Sakura, Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Karin dan Kakashi segera menghampiri serta menolongnya untuk bangkit berdiri. Saat gadis itu menatap mereka berdua, tampaklah hanya seorang gadis masuk yang memakai pakaian Sakura di tubuhnya. Kakashi kemudian menggeram.

" _Batas-batas keamanan, Cherry menghilang" Kakashi bergerak cepat dengan memberi tahu para agen._

"Sakura, lari!" Hinata berteriak kencang.

Sakura segera berlari keluar dari klub untuk menghindari para agen dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara mereka. Sakura berlari sambil tertawa karena sampai keluar klub. Namun, ia bingung saat melihat ada beberapa agen yang berjaga di depan di dalam mobil mereka. Sakura segera mencari jalan lain dan mencoba untuk meminta bantuan orang lain.

"Pak, maafkan aku" kata Sakura saat melihat lelaki tampan yang ia tabrak tadi saat sebelum masuk klub.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lelaki itu menghampiri Sakura yang sedikit berlari kearahnya

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk keluar dari sini?" Sakura terengah-engah. Lelaki itu terdiam selama beberapa detik sambil menatap Sakura. Kemudian…

"Yeah, kenapa tidak?"

"Terima kasih"

Lelaki itu langsung berbalik dan akan menaiki motornya. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang sampai lelaki tersebut mengulurkan sebuah helm kearahnya. Mereka berdua pun menaiki motor.

"Sakura! Berhenti!" Kata salah satu agen memperingatkan

"Ya Tuhan, Tidak, Cepat jalan" perintah Sakura kepada lelaki didepannya. Mereka berdua melaju meninggalkan klub membelah lalu lalang kerumunan orang didepannya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja melakukannya!" Kata Sakura keras lebih bermonolog saat sudah menjauhi lokasi klub, ia tertawa dan sesekali menengok ke belakang memastikan para agen mengikutinya atau tidak. Sakura tertawa bahagia.

"Wow, aku merasa bebas. Hai aku Sakura. Siapa namamu?" Ia teringat bahwa ia bahkan belum tahu nama lelaki yang sedang memboncengnya saat ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _freelance photographer_ "

Motor itu melaju menyusuri sudut-sudut kota menjauhi jalan utama untuk menghindari kejaran para agen dan berakhir di depan salah satu café. Sakura pun turun dari atas motor tersebut kemudian membuka helm yang ia kenakan.

"Terima ksih banyak Mr. Uchiha"

"Sama-sama. Aku hanya berpikir, kejahatan apa yang membuatmu lari"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak ada kejahatan. Terima kasih lagi, sangat banyak". Sakura tertenyum dan sedikit berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura, apa kau memiliki nama belakang? Tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Uhmm…Tidak, sebenarnya hanya Sakura, seperti P!nk. Terima kasih lagi" Sakura menjawab dengan kikuk sembari beranjak menjauh. Tapi saat ia melihat ke depan, ternyata ada sebuah mobil agen yang mengikutinya. Sakura panik dan memutar tubuhnya. Sasuke menyadari dan mengulurkan helm ditangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku butuh tumpangan lain, dan aku butuh sangat cepat mulai sekarang"

"Apapun yang kau katakana, Mrs. Bond"

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya ke pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, lalu melajukan motornya dengan cepat membelah jalanan.

0000000000

To be continued

How's this story? Please leave the review, so i know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on ;)

Nerd94


	4. Chapter 4

Just enjoy and hope you like it!

 **Chasing Cherry**

 _Chasing Liberty Remake_

By

 **AuroraDM**

 _How do you fall in love with the whole world watching?_

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kencang melewati jalan-jalan kecil menghindari kejaran mobil para pengawal

"Lebih cepat! Mereka mengejar kita! Mereka mengejar kita!" Sakura memberi tahu Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tertawa mendengar kepanikan gadis itu. Sasuke memacu motornya lebih kencang dan meliuk-liuk menghindari beberapa kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Ia melajukan motornya ke sebuah gang kecil yang tentu saja hanya bisa dilalui oleh kendaraan roda dua. Setelah mereka kira sudah aman, Sasuke seketika menghentikan laju motornya. Sakura langsung melompat dari motor dan dengan langkah kecil berlari melihat ke ujung jalan untuk memastikan mereka benar-benar aman sekarang.

"Sasuke, aku pikir kita sudah kehilangan mereka" Sakura berbalik dengan wajah cerah seraya menghampiri Sasuke berada.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura masih tetap dengan senyum cerianya.

"Jadi…bisa kau katakan padaku mengapa perjalananmu sangat liar, Sakura?" Selidik Sasuke

"Eummm..yahh…keamanan konser" jawab Sakura gugup namun.."aku menyelinap masuk dan mereka menangkapku dan boom situasi menjadi sangat kacau" lanjut Sakura meyakinkan.

"Ohh…dan mereka sampai mengejarmu menggunakan mobil" mata Sasuke menyipit mendengar alasan Sakura.

"Yeah seperti itulah…sangat sangat kacau. Dan eummm sepertinya aku harus pergi" ucap Sakura canggung membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Jadi…terima kasih banyak untuk tumpangannya Sasuke. Aku sangat menghargainya" Sasuke mengernyit menatap Sakura yang berjalan mundur dan menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak benar-benar rela perjalanan mereka sampai disini saja, ia berharap Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak mungkin, mereka baru saja bertemu dan dengan berat hati Sakura berbalik untuk menjauh.

"Oh tunggu!" seru Sasuke yang seketika membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sakura kemudian berbalik kearah Sasuke dan menampilkan wajah pura-pura bertanya

"Helmku?" Senyuman Sakura luntur seketika, ia merasa tampak benar-benar bodoh sekarang

"Oh yeah tentu saja, maaf..terima kasih" Sakura bergegas mengembalikannya ke Sasuke dan dengan canggung ia mulai meneruskan jalannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Apa kau yakin tahu kemana kau akan pergi?

"Ya! Hmmm sebenarnya Tidak! Aku seharusnya bertemu temanku di bar yang bernama _Marquis de Sade._ Apa kau tahu dimana itu?"

"Tunggu dulu" Sasuke segera mengeluargan telepon genggamnya. "Hi mate, ini aku. Aku ingin bertanya tentang _Marquis de Sade_ , apa alamatnya?" Sakura menunggu dengan senyum kecilnya saat Sasuke bertelepon dengan seseorang di seberang.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau mungkin berpikir bahwa aku…ini benar-benar kasar…" Ucap Sakura seketika saat mengetahui Sasuke telah menyelesaikan obrolannya. Sasuke melemparkan helmnya kearah Sakura saat ia tahu apa yang dipikiran gadis itu seraya tersenyum. Sakura menangkapnya dan tertawa lalu bergegas naik ke atas motor Sasuke lagi.

"Pegangan" mereka pun dengan segera meninggalkan sudut jalan itu dan menuju suatu bar yang telah disebutkan Sakura. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju, dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di ujung bar.

"Jadi kau peminum hebat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang menandaskan segelas penuh bir ditangannya.

"Aku peminum, dan..apa kau tidak minum?" Sakura tersenyum sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong keatas meja

"Jadi akan mendapatkan murah untuk kita berdua?" Sakura tergelak mendengar perkataan Sasuke

"Jadi sebenarnya kemana kau akan pergi?" Sasuke meletakkan tangan kirinya ke punggung sofa di belakang Sakura, ia menatap gadis itu penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Hmmm aku seperti penjelajah dalam Eropa, dalam perjalanan ke Berlin untuk Noisily Festival" Sakura terkikik sebentar lalu matanya menerawang keatas langit-langit bar yang bermandikan cahaya warna-warni.

"Oh benarkah? Lalu mana ranselmu?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit menatap gadis itu dari bawah keatas.

"Menjelajah hanya ekspresi, aku tak terlalu membutuhkan sesuatu yang banyak" sambil menyesap bir di gelas keduanya.

"Oh tentu saja, aku bisa melihatnya" Sasuke tertawa kemudian ikut menenggak bir dihadapannya. "Tapi untuk apa?" tambahnya

"Hmmm oke, baik. Kau memergokiku. Aku sedang berlibur dengan kedua orang tuaku, tapi tidak lebih dari terkurung dalam sangkar. Tidur di hotel bintang lima dan mengikuti semua perjamuan. Aku tidak tahan lagi" jelas Sakura panjang lebar sambil mengernyit membayangkan kebiasaannya yang terlalu monoton selama ini.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sedikit "Itu pilihan sulit untuk diambil, aku menebak. Kau tahu, mint dan coklat pada bantal suteramu, mimpi menyeramkan" Sakura menatap lelaki itu terkesima, dia benar-benar tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil gelas dimejanya, tapi mata Sasuke menerawang kebelakang tubuh Sakura. Lelaki itu hanya diam sembari mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya.

"Jadi…sekarang apa ceritamu? Umm..maksudku kenapa kau ada disini?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Sasuke memusatkan pandangannya kepada Sakura dan kemudian melirik sebuah tas di dekat kakinya "Yeah, aku berada dalam gairahku untuk fotografi, mengambil gambar arsitektur Eropa dan remaja buronan pemabuk, tentu saja"

"Hei, aku bukan pemabuk!" Sakura tertawa dan tak sengaja menatap kearah kaca, matanya membola, ia gusar. Tak berapa lama beberapa mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

"Aku pikir, aku harus pergi, Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar harus pergi". Seketika Ia berdiri dengan cepat.

Sasuke menatap sekitar dan ia seperti tahu apa yang dirisaukan Sakura "Hei kenapa kau tidak ke toilet saja? Kau tahu beberapa gadis akan mejadikan toilet sebagai temannya di situasi seperti ini" Sakura tertawa, Ini benar sekali. Lelaki ini sangat cerdas!. Seketika ia berjalan lurus kearah toilet berada. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sembari menatap kepergian Sakura. Sakura berbalik menatapnya "Kau tetap disini, oke? Sampai aku kembali".

0000000000

Kakashi segera turun dari mobilnya, menatap bagian depan bar sebentar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Karin menyusul disampingnya, mereka berjalan cepat kearah pintu utama. Sasuke berjalan keluar dengan cepat dan berhenti tepat di depan Kakashi dan Karin saat ini, membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama? Mengapa kau pergi, Agen Uchiha?" Kakashi menatap Sasuke jengah.

"Dan membiarkan putri Perdana Menteri menimbulkan keributan dengan fotografer yang nongkrong?" balas Sasuke "Dia milikmu, dia bersembunyi di toilet dan sekarang mabuk. Aku yakin tidak mudah untuknya untuk kabur kali ini" Sasuke mengangkat alis kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari depan bar.

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti" ucap Kakashi yang tentu saja dibiarkan sebagai angin lalu oleh Sasuke. Karin menatap kearah kepergian Sasuke, ia menyunggingkan senyum terpesona " Wow, dia tinggi".

"Apa?" Kakashi refleks menatap Karin mendengar kata-kata wanita itu. Karin memutar bola mata kemudian masuk kedalam bar. Kakashi tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan menggerutu, "Dia tinggi. Baiklah".

0000000000

PM Haruno melepaskan jasnya dan berjalan kesisi ruang tamu kamarnya. Istrinya saat ini sedang bersandar di sofa seraya membaca majalah.

"Kau tahu, Sakura kabur dengan orang asing" PM Haruno berbicara dengan istrinya yang tampak sangat tenang.

"Sayang, kau mengatakan bahwa dia seorang agen rahasia" Mebuki memutar sedikit bola matanya, menghela napas sejenak kemudian menatap sang suami.

"Sakura tidak tahu bahwa dia agen rahasia" PM Haruno berkata tegas menatap istrinya yang seketika kebingungan menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu Sakura sangat putus asa untuk kebebasan dan kau semakin mendorongnya kedalam lingkaranmu dengan kurangnya kepercayaanmu" Mebuki menatap tepat di manik mata sang suami yang kini mengambil segelas air untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, kemudian berjalan menuju kearahnya dan duduk disisinya.

"Kau ingin aku percaya bahwa ia akan benar-benar pergi dengan orang asing?" PM Haruno mencoba menjelaskan kepada istrinya.

"Itu yang kau katakana, dan jangan lupa kau memberitahuku bahwa orang itu agen rahasia" Mebuki menimpali.

"Kabar baiknya Sakura tidak tahu" PM Haruno melonggarkan dasinya dan bersandar, kemudian menyesap minuman ditangannya.

"Hm..Bagaiman mungkin seorang Perdana Menteri dengan posisi persetujuan 63 persen sama sekali tak memahami putrinya yang masih remaja? Kau tahu, dia membutuhkan setidaknya kebebasan" Mebuki mencerca suaminya, ia sangat kesal saat ini. PM Haruno menghela napas mengalihkan pandangan kearah istrinya.

"Itulah yang akan aku berikan" PM Haruno bergumam lelah, Mebuki menatapnya tajam seakan tak setuju dengan perkataan suaminya. Jelas-jelas suaminya melakukan hal yang sebaliknya terhadap Sakura selama ini. PM Haruno bergegas menuju kearah pintu kamar _presidential suite_ mereka dengan langkah lebar, memanggil dua pengawal pribadinya.

"Hidan! Kabuto!" Panggil PM Haruno lantang dan membuka pintu.

"Ya, Pak Perdana Menteri" Hidan dan Kabuto langsung bersiap di depan pintu.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke itu" PM Haruno menatap tajam mereka menunggu penjelasan, tentu saja dia tak akan bersikap santai mengetahui putri satu-satunya kini sedang bersama dengan orang asing yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

"Sangat handal. Agen termuda di Eropa" Kabuto menjelaskan dengan sedikit senyum tipis seolah sangat kagum dengan apa yang ada pada sesosok agen rahasia yang sedang dibicarakannya kini.

"Ayahnya berasal dari Jepang, Salah satu agen rahasia hebat yang dihormati. Tewas dalam tugas tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sasuke dibesarkan di Inggris, ibunya berkebangsaan Inggris." Hidan menambahkan latar belakang Uchiha Sasuke. PM Haruno menghela napas sesaat.

"Kabuto, hubungkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke di telepon sekarang" Perintah PM Haruno.

"Baik Pak" ucap Kabuto seketika dan berjalan menuju telepon di sudut ruangan.

"Dan kau Hidan, hubungi Karin dan Kakashi" PM Haruno kemudian berjalan menuju sudut dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mebuki berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang kini berjalan di tengah ruangan. Mebuki sangat marah kali ini.

"Dia ingin kebebasan kan? Biarkan kebebasan berdering" PM Haruno tetap berjalan menuju Kabuto yang mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" PM Haruno berbicara di telepon setenang mungkin. Disisi lain, Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di samping bangunan bar tempat ia dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu dengan omong kosong dan minuman beralkohol. Ia sedikit mengernyit mendengar suara siapa yang sedang menelponnya kini.

"Pak Perdana Menteri" jawab Sasuke hati-hati

"Aku ingin kau tetap menjaga putriku dan pastikan dia tak akan tahu siapa dirimu" PM Haruno memberi perintah mutlak, Mebuki memutar bola matanya sesaat kemudian mencoba untuk menghentikan pembicaraan suaminya

"Kizashi!" Mebuki mencoba menyela, tapi PM Haruno menyelanya.

" Kakashi dan Karin sedang mendapatkan informasi ini saat kita bicara". Sasuke mengernyit, ia menatap keadaan sekitar.

"Pak Perdana Menteri, dengan segala hormat…." Sasuke berusaha menolak tugasnya kali ini. Menjadi penjaga putri Perdana Menteri, yang benar saja.

"Semua hormat akan berarti jika menerima tugas tanpa protes, Uchiha" PM Haruno sangat mengetahui apa yang ada dibenak Sasuke saat ini, sehingga ia menekankan sekali lagi bahwa perintahnya adalah mutlak.

"Maafkan saya" balas Sasuke seketika.

"Aku tahu putriku. Tanpa melihat MTV dan tempat yang bersih, dia pasti akan merengek untuk pulang".

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak, Pak?" balas Sasuke bertanya karena ia yakin Sakura tidak akan dengan mudah menyeret dirinya sendiri hanya untuk ranjang yang berlapiskan sutera.

"Intinya adalah untuk mendapatkan sedikir pemberontakan keluar dari sistemnya tanpa resiko padanya, atau tanpa mengungkapkan identitasmu padanya. Itu sangat penting Uchiha, jangan pernah" PM Haruno segera menutup teleponnya tanpa mendengar sanggahan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menhela napas sejenak, Kakashi dan Karin sudah menatapnya dari kejauhan selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke menatap mereka.

"Ini bagianmu, Sayang" Kakashi tertawa senang seakan beban dipundaknya menghilang begitu saja. Karin mengikuti Kakashi masuk kedalam mobil seraya melemparkan senyum kearah Sasuke

Sasuke balas tertawa masam dan mengacungkan jempolnya, yang jelas menurutnya ini merupakan salah satu ide terburuk yang pernah ada.

0000000000

To be continued

How's this story? Please leave the review, so i know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on ;)


End file.
